


You Never Saved Me From Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, TW: Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there's a price to pay, and Karkat knew that. He couldn't just simply tamper with the dead, find Sollux's lost soul. No, he'd have to become a lost soul too. Breathing became harder, grey and pink face slipping under the water with no intentions of coming back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Saved Me From Me

It was hard. Waking up, doing every motherfucking mundane task you always did just to get by. It was all too much. Way too much. Rather ridiculous. _Pointless…_

It wasn't just the fact the Karkat did the same thing on every given day. No. It was the fact that he now had to do it a different way. Everything he did was no longer interrupted. He didn't get to relish in the fact that he could yell at someone and be yelled at while he did something as simple as making some fucking toast. No, that was all over.

This day was no different than any other. The mutant got up, **alone** , and climbed his way out of his recuperacoon. The green slime clung to his undressed body, and instead of it being calming, it just made him feel sick.

He made his way to the ablution trap, turning on the water burning hot and letting it fill the tub. Then he turned it off, stepping into the scolding liquid and falling into it. Perhaps a bath would be the change he needed.

It wasn't.

All this did was give him time to think. Think about how he let his friend, his comrade, his _**romantic soul mate**_ , die. Just for him. His skin was beginning to turn a vibrant shade of red from the water, but he just didn't care. Not anymore.

Red.

This **ugly** colour, this disappointing hue, this _disgusting_ mutation caused all of his strife. All of it. And now it was the cause of his dear matesprit's death. Sollux shouldn't have fought for him. It wasn't like Karkat was worth saving anyways.

Shut up.

The feisty troll could practically hear the yellow-blood yelling at him, telling him that no matter what anyone else told him, he was perfect and deserved to live more than anyone else on this god-forsaken rock. Too bad Karkat would never believe him.

Anger struck in his stomach, bubbling in his throat as a feral growl. Sollux had _left_ him. Left him to deal with these idiots on his own. What a prick. What an asshole.

He sighed, closing his eyes as tears started to fall. That wasn't what Sollux had meant to do. Whenever they came for him, asking where he had hidden the mutant, he had told them to sit on it. Just to keep Karkat safe. Only to keep Karkat safe.

The mutant-blood could bare it no longer. It was too hard, going on in life when the only person he was sure he'd be with forever was gone. He wanted to find him. He **had** to find him.

But there's a price to pay, and Karkat knew that. He couldn't just simply tamper with the dead, find Sollux's lost soul. No, he'd have to become a lost soul too. Breathing became harder, grey and pink face slipping under the water with no intentions of coming back out. Yellow and black eyes fell shut, the only noise being the quick beating of his blood-pusher pumping in his ears. And then it began to slow, and so did his mind.

_Thump. Thump. Thu-_

A sickening silence fell over the room, no bubbles coming from the water any longer. Only the painful memory of a troll saving his matesprit hung in the air. Too bad he could never save Karkat from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, sad fanfic I wrote after a long while of listening to rather sad songs and bands. I hope you guys enjoyed this. It's actually a present to my girlfriend AvengeStuck since I promised her some tragic SolKat.


End file.
